


A Coat

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uo's receives Kyoko's coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Coat

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Red"

Uo stared at the coat that Tohru had handed it earlier. In Kyoko’s will, she had given her Red Butterfly coat to Uo, and Tohru had handed her the wrapped bundle after school today.

In some ways, the coat was the epitome of Uo’s young dreams. She had wanted to become the biggest yankee in Japan, as famed as the Red Butterfly. If she wanted to, Uo could throw this on, grab a motorcycle, and ride through the streets as though she was the actual legendary figure.

But Uo knew she could never do that. Kyoko had meant so much to her - so much more than just the Red Butterfly legend. If she put this coat on, Uo would have to admit that Kyoko really was gone, and that she - no, that Tohru was all alone.

No. Tohru wasn’t alone. She had Uo, and Hana. Resolutely, Uo stood up and pulled the Red Butterfly coat on. She would never replace Kyoko the legend, but she could do her best to replace Kyoko the mother, and always be there for Tohru.


End file.
